Never Let Me Go
by xSasuNaruIsLovex
Summary: Previously titled Feelings. What if Jer hadn't intrupted Elena and Damon when Elena kissed him? Read and Reveiw please!


**Read and reveiw!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"Damon don't." Elena said as he walked behind her.

Damon halted in his tracks, and cocked his head slightly to the right. There was something going on with her.

Suddenly, Elena turned around and ran over to him. Crashing her lips onto his, in a hunger filled and passion filled kiss. Which Damon instantly and eagerly returned. Their tounges clashing together as Damon backed her up against the wall.

* * *

(Note: I'm adding the song that played during the Delena kiss. It just fits them so well, and it's too good not to add.)

_Looking out from underneath,  
Fractured moonlight on the sea  
Reflections still look the same to me,  
As before I went under._

_And it's peaceful in the deep,_  
_Cathedral where you cannot breathe,_  
_No need to pray, no need to speak_  
_Now I am under._

_And it's breaking over me,_  
_A thousand miles onto the sea bed,_  
_Found the place to rest my head._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

Damon then broke the kiss, he kissed along her neck. Earning small moans of pleasure from Elena. He then leaned in and capture her lips with his in a passionete kiss again. Tounges once again clashing agaisnt each other, in a battle for domence which Damon easily won.

In a second, Damon would have Elena on the bed in the motel, with him ontop of her. She let out a gasp of suprise as she found her back on the bed, but she wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and pulled him closer to her. Lips once again connecting.

Elena's hands moved from his neck down to his chest, her hands feeling his abs. Feeling every muscle. She blushed as Damon pulled back from the kiss and smirked at her, he said nothing though. Just the smirk was enough to make Elena blush.

* * *

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me, _  
_And all this devotion was rushing out of me, _  
_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me, _  
_The arms of the ocean deliver me._

_Though the pressure's hard to take, _  
_It's the only way I can escape, _  
_It seems a heavy choice to make, _  
_Now I am under._

_And it's breaking over me, _  
_A thousand miles down to the sea bed, _  
_Found the place to rest my head._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

Her hands pushed Damon's already unbuttoned black shirt off of his shoulders "Hmm...your impaitent." Damon said with a smirk, and then he got serious. He looked at her with those hypnotising ice blue eyes of his. "Are you sure about this Elena?"

Elena nodded. "I'm sure." Damon grabbed her shirt and simply ripped it off, she had more where that came from. She had packed for the trip, so he was certian she had more shirts. If not, she could always wear one of his. Elena let out a gasp of suprise as her shirt was ripped off. Elena then un-hooked her bra and let it fall to the floor.

Damon couldn't believe his eyes. Here Elena was, half-naked in front of him. He wondered if he was dreaming. He went to work on her breast, one hand expertly massaging her breast as his head went down to her other breast. He swirled his tounge out expertly around her nipple, smirking against her breast as she let out a moan of pleasure. Damon was sure he was better in bed than his dear brother. And he was going to show Elena, just how better in bed he could be.

Elena let out another moan of pleasure as Damon began to suck on her breast, sucking on the hardened peak. "Nn...Damon." God, how he loved the way she moaned his name.

After a while of teasing her breast, Damon ripped her pants off. He then moved down to her panties. He grabbed the hem of her panties with his teeth and pulled them off slowly. God, that was hot. Elena thought.

Once Damon had remove her panties, he thrust a finger inside of her, and then began moving his finger in and out. Earning a loud moan from Elena. He wanted to fuck her until she screams. He loved the sound of her moans.

Elena bucked her hips, she wanted more. "More...Damon."

Damon smirked, "If you say so." He then thrust a second finger into her, he began moving them in and out of her at a fast pace. Elena tossed her head back agaisnt the pillow, moving her head back and forth in pleasure.

Damon then used vampire speed to fuck her with his fingers. Elena's eyes widened, but she let out a loud moan. Which soon turned into a scream of pleasure because he was going so fast, when she orgasamed.

Damon pulled his fingers out of her and sucked his fingers clean of her juices. "Tasty."

Elena then pushed Damon down onto the bed, she got ontop of him, with a smirk.

Damon watched with an amused expression. He wondered what she was going to do.

* * *

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me, _  
_And all this devotion was rushing out of me, _  
_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me, _  
_The arms of the ocean deliver me._

_And it's over, _  
_And I'm going under, _  
_But I'm not giving up! _  
_I'm just giving in._

_Oh, slipping underneath._  
_Oh, so cold, but so sweet._

_In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold, _  
_And all this devotion I never knew at all, _  
_And the crashes are Heaven, for a sinner released, _  
_And the arms of the ocean, _  
_Deliver me._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
Never let me go, never let me go.

Elena unbuckled his belt, and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Tugging them off of him, she threw his pants behind her. She didn't care where they landed. Elena then tugged his pants off, her eyes widened slightly at his cock. He was so big. Damon smirked, "Like what you see?" Elena blushed, "Hm...I don't know. What do you think?" She teased back, as she grabbed his cock and started gently pleasuring him with his hand.

Damon blinked, he must be dreaming. If not, he had no idea Elena had it in her to do something like that. He let out a grunt of pleasure.

Elena moved her hand up and down faster as she watched Damon. Her lips were then on the tip of Damon's cock. Damon let out a moan of pleasure, "Elena..." He loved the feeling of her warm mouth on his cock.

Elena began moving her head even futher down his length. She then bobbed her head up and down, in a fast pace. Flicking her tounge out across his cock, teasingly. Earning another moan of pleasure from Damon.

She kept going until Damon let out a slight growl, "I'm going to cum, Elena." She didn't mind, she kept going.

Damon let out a grunt of pleasure as he came(**Note, due to people keep saying it's came instead of cummed, I changed it. But cummed is a word, people. Look it up if you don't believe me.)** in her mouth. Elena pulled back, swallowing his cum. Damon then flipped them over where he was ontop of her. He then postioned himself above her entrence. Damon gently thrust into her, earning a moan of pleasure from Elena.

Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and her legs around his waist, making him thrust in her much deeper. Elena moved her hips to match his thrusts. They both let out moans of pleasure. "Faster...harder, Damon!"

Damon smirked, he moved even faster and harder into her.

Elena nuzzled her head into the crook of Damon's neck. Letting out a muffled moan as she cummed, milking his cock hard.

Damon then cummed after her, letting out a grunt as he spilt his seed deep inside of her core.

Damon slipped out of her, laid beside her. Elena put her head on his chest, "I...love you, Damon." She said before she closed her eyes and she had fallen asleep.

Damon blinked, did he just hear that right? He smiled to himself, "I love you to, Elena."

Elena knew that things would never be the same after tonight, that she could never go back after what had happened. And that's okay. Because she knew that she loved Damon.

_Deliver me._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Deliver me._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go._  
_Never let me go, never let me go._

_And it's over, _  
_And I'm goin' under, _  
_But I'm not givin' up! _  
_I'm just givin' in._

_Oh, slipping underneath._  
_Oh, so cold, but so sweet_


End file.
